


Middle Names

by orphan_account



Series: Fics for my friends [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My ex friend wanted a fic with this pairing, and the prompt he gave me was first meeting. So this happened.... I'm so sorry dude...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkittalsandCherryRedIcePope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittalsandCherryRedIcePope/gifts).



> This will prolly suck smuppet ass...

Davis Strider wasn't sure how to feel about the move from Houston, TX to Tacoma, WA. Washington was too damp and too green. The only upside was that it wasn't as hot as Jesus' Holy Fuck Balls outside.

Dave was taking to the move much better than he was. He already had a friend here. Stupid twin...

After a few weeks, Bro gathered up Dirk and Davis and shoved them into his (totally Ironic) minivan, and took them to the Coffee Shop that Dave and his friend worked at. The only reason Davis didn't complain that much was because he really wanted coffeecake.

But upon arrival to the business, the cake was forgotten, as Davis was greeted with a brilliant smile and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. They were attached to a rather attrac young man about his age.

"Wow! You must be Davis! You're Dave's twin, right? You look JUST like him! except more orange... I'm John!" He extended a hand to him, which Davis could only stare at for a moment while he processed what was going on. Then he slowly (and totally ironically) reached up and shook the offered hand, nodding slightly.

"And these must be your brothers, Bro and Dirk!" He practically bounced over to them and word vomited at them for a while.

Davis looked over at his twin, raising an eyebrow. Dave only leaned against the counter with his arms crossed and shook his head.

After a few more minutes, John bounced back over and looked at the orange Strider. "You don't talk as much as Dave, do you know that?"

"May explain why he's the one with friends."

"Ouch."

"Meh. I'm just an orange feathery asshole." He shrugged, picking at the orange feather fringe on his equally orange hoody.

"Can't be worse that Dave at times!" John laughed. Davis felt his heart skip slightly.

"Davis is worse trust me." Dave finally said something.

"Shut up, David Elizabeth Strider."

"Oh my god, You did NOT just say my full name in public." Dave raised an eyebrow at his friend who was suddenly snorting with laughter.

"Y-your name's Elizabeth?" John gasped.

"Hey. Elizabeth is the world's most common middle name, I will have you know." Dave said, standing tall.

"Dirk's full name is Dirk Amanda Strider." Davis shrugged. "Bro's really Burt Anne Strider."

Dirk started polishing his nails on his shirt. "And let's not forget you, Davis Alice Mary Strider."

"Of course. Now is the time I'm not forgotten." He muttered, pulling his hood up and over his face.

John was practically sobbing with laughter. "Oh, Oh my god...."

"What? I bet you have a lame ass middle name." Dave said, giving his best bro a look.

"I'm Johnathan Frederick Egbert." He said with a grin.

"Ooh. Manly man name." Davis said, peeking out from under his feather fringed hood. He moved his head to emphasize him rolling his eyes behind his white rimmed aviator shades.

"You really are kinda an asshole..." John snickered.

"Yeah, and?"

"I like you." John grinned at him.

Suddenly Davis thought that Tacoma wasn't bad. Not bad at all.


End file.
